User blog:WonderfulUnicorn/Chapter 696 review: One small step for me...
Hello folks! This is WonderfulUnicorn A.K.A WU '''with another crazy and long chapter review. So jumping straight to it, today we continue off where we came from last week in OP chapter... I have officialy lost the count'!! Basically last week we all couldn't wait for the appearance of the mystic overshadowed person and for shit to finally go down between the SH's and Doflamingo, '''DON'!! But what we actually get is another freakin plotdragging chapter by Oda's part, AGAIN!! After nearly 700 chapters we still have whole plotdragging chapters... But that's how the One Piece world is and I guess there's nothing to do about that ( actually likes it that way ). So now on to the actual chapter; Cover page: We are still stalking Caribou as he has apparently found some new friends since they apparently also has a hobby of harrasing young girls and mermaids. So we are starting the chapter with that Smoker and the other G-5 marines have apparently had some kind of dispute with the pirates offscreen and they are currently dealing with it in a childish way by writing a line between them and the pirates never to cross. If you dare to cross, i'll kill you, smoker said! It seems like though smoker's warning Luffy is still his normal self and is ignoring him completely. Luffy is then seen talking with his new buddy Brownbeard about his future now that he is free from Ceasar's claws. Brownbeard replies that he has turned himself in to the marines because Ceasar has apparently poisioned him too and Brownbeard is saying that if he turns himself in, the Marines can cure him ( WTF, if a place like Impel Down exist, then why should the Marines cure their prisoners before sending them to a place like that ). The scene then shifts to Chopper who is screaming his ass of about that someone has "murdered the children", while Franky is standing in the backround with some other G-5' Marines trying to reunite the mast of the Tanker and the ship itself together again''.'' Luffy'' is then asking about who is the murderer in a calmed fashioned way because he is in reality a machonist and actually approves of children slaying ( obviously just kidding ). Chopper then yells that it was "that bastard" Law, to which Luffy then replies with if he meant Torao. Brook is then seen yelling ( ow, my ears are ringing because of too much '''YELLING' ''') that he's a murderer too ( nothing new for us there), as he has broken the already "dead" Kinemon into pieces. Luffy and Sanji then comes up to Brook's side and starts to yell ( seriously, and me who had just recently got a new tympanic ) over "the spilled pieces of Kinemon". Then suddenly the pieces left on his body is broken and revealing both his '''NAKED BODY '''and that he is actually alive and totally fine. Then there is even more yelling ( my ears, my poor ears... ) about why he is alive, which goes as far as to the point where Sanji just kicks him in the face to make the "discussion" over with. Though Kinemon doesn't really seem to care as he has just catch a glimpse of his son who is yelling ( I can't even hear any longer so it's fine ) his name at him and the situation cuts to a romantic scene where father and son finally reunites ( '''GAY ). Luffy is then seen trying to catch what's in the situation with the little nut brain he has, thinking about why Kinemon is referring to the little kid in front of him as "Momonosuke", but to no good since the only thing Luffy manages to think about is FOOD. Kinemon then notices that his kid is naked and finally Kinemon's DF comes up into something useful ( told ya it was useful ). We then see Momonosuke faint due to seeing how stupid he looks in a kimono... We then see Chopper pumping in all the courage he can get as he confronts Law about what he did to the kids ( are you thinking the same as I am thinking; Oh, naughty Law ). Law then declares that he just finished "fucking up their bodies" and then he says that he gave them stimulants to avoid the females to get pregnant. Chopper then rushes to the children only to see that they are all totally fine ( What can I say apart from; Law's magical P**IS '''saves the day ). The children is then, after some uninteresting talk, taken care of by Tasghi and the rest of the Marines. We then find out that it's Nami who is standing behind the Marines-should-take-care-of-the-children operation'. The reason to her decision seems to held upon that Tasghi apparently cried her right up in the face aaaaand it may have something to do with her mother have been a Marne and that she can't say no to Marine women or something like that. We then see Sanji cooking the '''Newkama Kenpo', "99 Vital Recipe", Offal soup with sea pig meat ( no soup today, my love is gone away )! The scene follows with Momonosuke going on a total rampage because he apparently found a fly in his soup or something. He then sees that his father is eating his soup even though there's was fly in his too. That makes him calm down and suddenly he slurps up all of the soup even though it apparently tastes so awful that he starts to cry. Everyone suddenly wants the soup and even though Law tries to stop it, it all soon turns out to be a DIE-HARD PARTY!!! After various die-hard party scenes we then see some '''G-5 '''Marines talking to Smoker about them going back into the Island again, because they found out how to defeat the gas by torturing Ceasar. The scene then cuts to Law and Smoker having a conversation about, that he is currently "planning" something by using Luffy for his purpose. Law then grins and says that right now he doesn't really know about who is being used. We then see a simple scene where Law says that they are going to be taking on Kaido as their main Yonko offer. Luffy then cuts in and says straight out that beating one Yonko, is not near enough. He'll beat all four of em ( like a bawzz )!! So what do you think of the chapter and of this review? And up to the heavens I go. ( Vanished ) Category:Blog posts